


Эльфы как девчонки

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Примечание автора: в моем хедканоне детей Фарамира и Эовин зовут: Боромир, Теодвин, Финдуилас, Эктелион и Элборон





	Эльфы как девчонки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elves are Girly…](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459818) by curiouswombat. 



> Примечание автора: в моем хедканоне детей Фарамира и Эовин зовут: Боромир, Теодвин, Финдуилас, Эктелион и Элборон

Эовин от души радовалась визиту к итилиенским эльфам. Дети тоже, но иногда переизбыток свободы кружил им головы, и они становились до постыдного неуправляемыми.  
Леголас, будь благословенна его помощь, предложил взять старших «в путешествие».  
– Только без Теодвин! – запротестовал Боромир. – Она слишком уж девчонка, даже пауков боится!  
– Как и я временами, – спокойно сказал Леголас. И Эовин могла поклясться, что в голове ее сына тут же пронеслось «Эльф, а как девчонка!».  
– Я видел пауков, что больше твоего пони, – продолжил эльф, – и крошечных, но таких, чей укус убивает.  
– Наповал? – уточнил Боромир.  
– Насмерть.  
Никто больше ничего не сказал, но когда они втроем отправились в путь, Боромир крепко-накрепко держал Леголаса за руку.


End file.
